Media players, such as optical and magneto-optical disc players (DVD players or BLU-RAY DISC players), are popular for viewing audio-visual content such as movies, games and the like. Most modern players access media content stored on a multi-media disc via an optical drive. Newer formats for discs, such as the BLU-RAY DISC, provide an optical disc storage medium designed to supersede the standard DVD format and have a large storage capability, such as suitable for storing high-definition (HD) video content and other data. The BLU-RAY DISC typically provides up to 25 GB per single-layer disc, and 50 GB per dual-layer disc. These figures represent standard storage, however, and the BLU-RAY specification is open-ended. BLU-RAY DISC is a registered trademark of BLU-RAY DISC ASSOCIATION in the United States and other countries.